1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method of booting an electronic device and a method of authenticating a boot of the electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of securely booting an electronic device using boot information such as a boot code and an operating system (OS) image and a method of authenticating a boot of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to increase security of a system in a multimedia system such as a home server, there is more need for a security device and a security method. As part of the security method, there is a secure boot method of booting a system only when an operating system (OS) image recorded in a non-volatile storage medium does not change. For example, the OS image stored in a non-volatile memory of a home server and an application program may be changed by an attacker, such as by using a hacking program, so that security of the system may be undermined. In this case, the secure boot method may be used. According to an existing secure boot method, after a basic input/output system (BIOS) or a boot loader copies the OS image in a random access memory (RAM), it is determined whether or not integrity of the OS image is preserved. Only when the integrity is determined to be preserved, is control of an electronic device handed over to a host central processing unit (CPU) or a host microprocessor. Therefore, the OS image changed by the attacker is not used for system booting.
However, in this method, only after an operation of checking the integrity of the OS image is finished, is the control of system handed over to the host CPU, so that there is a problem in that it may cause a delay in booting time. Moreover, a system having a large capacity OS image, such as a multimedia system and a server system, needs more time to check integrity, so that there is a problem in that the booting time of the system further increases.